fisicafandomcom-20200222-history
Mecânica
Mecânica dos sólidos e mecânica dos fluidos 01) Uma barragem para água tem profundidade Y e largura L. Seja o ponto O, um ponto qualquer na base da barragem. Encontre: (a) A força horizontal resultante, exercida na barragem pela pressão manométrica da água.(b) O torque resultante devido a esta pressão em relação ao ponto O.© O braço da alavanca, em relação ao ponto O, da força horizontal resultante sobre a barragem. (adaptado de Bib.01) sol: (a) p = \frac{F}{A} F = p.A F = \rho.g.A.y dF = \rho.g.L.Y.dy F = \rho.g.L.\int_0^Y Y.dy F = \rho.g.L.\frac{Y^2}{2} (b) T = F.y T = \rho.g.L.\frac{Y^2}{2}.y dT = \rho.g.L.\frac{Y^2}{2}.dy T = \rho.g.L.\int_0^Y \frac{Y^2}{2}.dy T = \rho.g.L.\frac{Y^3}{6} © T = F.d d = \frac{T}{F} = \frac {\rho.g.L.\frac{Y^3}{6}}{\rho.g.L.\frac{Y^2}{2}} = \frac{Y}{3} Gravitação 1)Um satelite da Terra, em orbita circular a uma altura h de 230 km acima da superficie do planeta, tem um periodo T de 89min.Qual a massa da Terra que se obtem a partir desses dados? (contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: M=4(pi)(pi)r*r*r/G*T*T r=R+h=6,60*(dez elevado a sexta) M=4(pi*pi)*((6,6*dez elevado a sexta)elevado a terceira)/6,67*(dez elevado a menos onze)*((89*60)elevado ao quadrado) M=6*(dez elevado vinte quatro)kg Oscilações M.H.S 01) Suponhamos que um sistema consiste em um bloco de massa desconhecida e uma mola de constante também desconhecida. Mostre como podemos prever o periodo de oscilação deste sistema bloco-mola simplesmente medindo a extensão da mola que se distende quando penduramos o bloco nela.(adaptado de Bib.01) sol: : mg = k \Delta_L : k = \frac{mg}{\Delta_L} : T = 2\pi \sqrt{\frac{m}{k}} : T = 2\pi \sqrt{\frac{m}{\frac{mg}{\Delta_L} }} : T = 2\pi \sqrt{\frac{\Delta_L}{g}} 1. Um corpo de 1,5 kg oscila com movimento harmônico simples preso a certa mola com a constante de força de k=500 N/m. A velocidade máxima do corpo é de 70 cm/s. a) qual a energia total do sistema? b) qual a amplitude de oscilação? Solução: a) E total:( Et) Et = ½.m.v² Et = ½ × 1,5×0,7² Et= 0,3675 b) A(mplitude) Et = ½ k ×A² 0,3675 = ½ ×500×A² A²= 0,00147 A=0,04 2. A posição de uma partícula é dada por x=(7cm)×cos6”pi”t, com t em segundos. Qual é: a) a freqüência, b) o período, c) a amplitude do movimento da partícula? d) qual o primeiro instante, depois de t=0, em que a partícula está na posição de equilíbrio? Em que direção a partícula se desloca neste instante? Solução: a) x= 7cos (6 pi t) W= 6pi W = 2pif f = 3 Hz. b) T= 1/f T= 1/3 s c) A = 0,07m d) T/4 =1/12s = t A partícula se desloca para a esquerda. 3. Qual a velocidade máxima da partícula mencionada no problema 2? E qual a sua aceleração máxima? Solução: a) v= ? v= - 0,07 × 6 pi sem ( 6 × pi × 1/12 + 0 ) v = 1,32 sen pi/2 v= 1,32 m/s b) a = - 0,07 × 6 pi² ×cos (6 pi ×1/6) a = - 24,8 × 1 a = 25 m/s² 4. Uma partícula descreve um circulo com raio de 40 cm e velocidade constante de 80 cm/s. Calcular: a) a freqüência do movimento, b) o periodo do movimento, c) dar a equação da componente x da posição da partícula em função do tempo t, admitindo que no instante t=0,x seja positivo. W = v/A = 0,80/ 0,40 = 2 a) W = 2.pi.f f = 1/pi b) T= 1/f =1/1/pi T = pi c) A= A cos cos = 1 = 0 x = 0,4 × cos (w × t ) Exercício retirado do livro do Tipller 5. Um bloco se desloca em cima de um pistão que se move verticalmente, descrevendo um MHS.(a) Se o MHS possuir um período de 1,0 s, com que amplitude do movimento o bloco e o pistão se separarão? (b)Se o pistão possuir uma amplitude de 5,0 cm, qual será a frequência máxima para a qual o bloco e o pistão estarão continuamente em contato? (Bib06) by Marlon Marchi - 1/10/06 Solução: O bloco perde contato com o pistão quando a força de reação normal do pistão sobre o bloco se anula. Nessa situação, a única força atuante no bloco é o seu peso. A=AMPLITUDE w=FREQUENCIA ANGULAR a=ACELERAÇÃO T=PERÍODO f=FREQUENCIA g=9,8 m/s2 a)T = 1s, g=9,8m/s2, A = ? No ponto mais alto ou mais baixo, a aceleração é máxima: a = w^2.A a = g = w^2.A ,sabendo que w = 2.\pi.\frac{1}{T} a = g = (2.\pi.\frac{1}{T})^2.A 9,8 = (2.\pi.\frac{1}{1})^2.A A = \frac{9,8}{(2.\pi)^2} A = 0,25 m b)A = 0,05m, g=9,8m/s2, f = ? a <= g w^2.A <= g (2.\pi.f)^2.A <= g f <= \frac{1}{2.\pi}.\sqrt f <= \frac{1}{2.\pi}.\sqrt f <= 2,22Hz Portanto, a frequência máxima é 22,2Hz 6. Um relógio de pêndulo, construído de um material de coeficiente de dilatção linear a''', foi calibrado a uma temperatura de 0 oC para marcar 1s exato ao pé de uma torre de altura '''h. Elevando-se o relógio até o alto da torre observa-se um certo atraso, mesmo mantendo-se a temperatura constante. Considerando r''' o raio da Terra, '''l o comprimento do pêndulo a 0 oC e que o relógio permaneça ao pé da torre, então a temperatura para a qual se obtém atraso é: (Questão do ITA) by Marlon Marchi - 1/10/06 Solução: Na superfície: g = \frac{G.M}{R^2} A uma altura h da superfície: g´ = \frac{G.M}{(R+h)^2} Substituindo G.M = g.R^2 g´ = \frac{g.R^2}{(R+h)^2} T = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L}{g}} (no pé da torre) T = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L}{g´}} = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L}{\frac{g.R^2}{(R+h)^2}}} (no alto da torre) Para que o período seja T´ no pé da torre, devemos aumentar o comprimento do pêndulo por meio da dilatação térmica, elevando sua temperatura a um valor c: T´ = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L.(1+a.c)}{g}} Igualando as duas expressões de T´: 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L}{\frac{g.R^2}{(R+h)^2}}} = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L.(1+a.c)}{g}} \frac{(R+h)^2}{R^2} = 1+a.c a.c = \frac{(R+h)^2}{R^2}-1 a.c = \frac{(R^2+2.R.h+h^2-R^2}{R^2} a.c = \frac{h.(2.R+h)}{R^2} c = \frac{h.(2.R+h)}{a.R^2} 7. Qual é o período de oscilações de um pêndulo simples, que se encontra em um vagão, que se move com aceleração a horizontalmente? (Bib05) by Marlon Marchi - 1/10/06 Solução: O período de oscilações de um pêndulo simples é: T = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L}{g*}} , onde g* é a aceleração no sistema considerado No caso: g* = \sqrt{g^2+a^2} , onde g é a aceleração da gravidade Portanto: T = 2.\pi.\sqrt{\frac{L}{\sqrt{g^2+a^2}}} 8. Uma prancha de massa M''' está inicialmente em repouso sobre uma superfície horizontal. Na extremidade '''A dessa prancha encontra-se, também em repouso, uma automóvel de massa m''', assimilável a um ponto material. A partir de certo instante, o automóvel passa a relizar um '''MHS em relação ao plano horizontal, indo da extremidade A''' à extremidade '''B e, em marcha a ré, da extremidade B''' à extremidade '''A. Considere L''' o comprimento da prancha,'''u o coeficiente de atrito estático entre os pneus e a prancha e g''' a intensidade do campo gravitacional. Despreze o atrito entre a prancha e a superfície em que se apóia. Nessas condições, determine: a) a amplitude do movimento do automóvel em relação à superfície horizontal; b) a máxima frequência que o movimento do automóvel pode ter. (Questão do ITA) By Marlon Marchi - 1/10/06 Solução: a) Da conservação da quantidade de movimento do sistema carro-prancha, temos, em módulo: o automóvel percorre na prancha '''x a prancha percorre L-x m.V_c = M.V_p m.\frac{x}{\Delta_t} = M.\frac{L-x}{\Delta_t} x = \frac{M.L}{M+m} A amplitude é igual a \frac{x}{2} A = \frac{M.L}{2.(M+m)} b) A máxima intensidade da força no carro em MHS não pode exceder a intensidade da força de atrito estático: m.w^2.A <= u.m.g 4.\pi^2.f^2.A <= u.g Logo, a frequência máxima é f = \frac{1}{2.\pi}\sqrt{\frac{u.g}{A}} f = \frac{1}{2.\pi}\sqrt{\frac{2.u.g.(M+m)}{M.L}} Pêndulo físico 01) Qual o período de oscilação de uma haste de um metro quando está suspensa por um ponto a 10cm de uma das extremidades? (Icm = m.L2/12) R: T = 1,5654s 1. Um corpo de 1,5 kg oscila com movimento harmônico simples preso a certa mola com a constante de força de k=500 N/m. A velocidade máxima do corpo é de 70 cm/s. a) qual a energia total do sistema? b) qual a amplitude de oscilação? Solução: a) E total:( Et) b) A(mplitude) Et = ½.m.v² Et = ½ k ×A² m= 1,5 kg Et = ½ × 1,5×0,7². 0,3675 = ½ ×500×A² v= 70 cm/s Et = 0,3675 0,735 =500 × A² k= 500 N/m Et = 0,37 J A = 0,038 m A= amplitude exercicio retirado do livro do tipller Oscilações amortecidas 01) Uma massa de 150g oscila presa a uma mola de constante de elasticidade k=75N/m. A constante de amortecimento do sistema é b= 0,060 kg/s. (a) Qual o período do movimento? (b) Quanto tempo leva para que a amplitude do oscilador amortecido caia até a um terço de seu valor inicial ? © Quanto tempo leva para que a energia mecânica caia até a um terço de seu valor inicial ? R: (a) T = 0,281s (b) t = 5,493s © t = 2,74653s 5. Um corpo de 2,4 kg está preso a certa mola horizontal cuja constante de força é k = 4.5 kN/m. A mola é esticada 10 cm além da posição de equilíbrio e depois solta. Achar: a) a freqüência do movimento, b) o período, c) a amplitude, d) a velocidade máxima , e) a aceleração máxima, f) em que instante o corpo passa, pela primeira vez, na posição de equilíbrio? Qual a sua aceleração neste instante? Solução a) f =? e) a = -A.W². cos (W.t + ) (W.t + )=1 W= (k/m)^½ a = -0,1 × 43,3²×1 (máxima) W= (4500/2,4) ^½ = 43,30 rad/s a = - 187,49 m/s² W = 2πf f = 6,89 Hz f ) ¼ ×T = 0,145/4 = 0,03625s b) T = 1/ f a = -A.W². cos (W.t + ) T = 1/ 6,89 a = - 187,49 .cos (1,569625) T = 0,145 s a = - 187,41 m/s² c) A = 0,1 m d) Et = ½×k × A² Et = ½×4500 × 0,1² Et = 22,5 J = k k = ½×m × v² 22,5 = ½×2,4× v² v = 4,33 m/s 6. Um corpo de 2,5 kg está pendurado numa certa mola vertical cuja constante de força é de 600 N/m e oscila com amplitude de 3 cm. Quando o corpo estiver no deslocamento máximo para baixo, calcular: a) a energia total do sistema, b) a energia potencial gravitacional, c) a energia potencial da mola e d) qual a energia cinética máxima do corpo? Faça U=0 na posição de equilíbrio do corpo sobre a mola. Solução: a) Et = ½×k × A² Et = ½×600×0,03² Et = 300× 0,0009 Et = 0,27 J b) U= ? U= - mgy’ U= - 2,5 × 9,8 × 0,028 U= - 0,735 J c) U = ½×k × y’² U = ½×600 × 0,03² U = 0,27 J d) Et = k + U Et = k = 0,27 J , pois U é igual a zero. Ondas transversais Equação da Honda 01) Uma onda senoidal propagando-se em uma corda é descrita por y(x,t) = 0,00756sen(90,3x - 3,27t) (unidades S.I.). Determine: (a) a amplitude desta onda (b) o comprimento de onda © o periodo desta onda (d) o número de onda e o número de onde angular (e) a freqüência (f) a velocidade.R:(a)ym=0.00756m (b)lâmbda = 0,06958m © T = 1,9215s (d) k=90,3m-1 ; K=14,37m-1 (e) f = 0,52Hz (f) v = 0,0362m/s. Ondas estacionárias 01) Uma corda tem uma de suas extremidades presa à uma parede e a outra deita-se sobre o leito de uma roldana e sustenta uma massa de 100kg. A distância entre a parede e a roldana é 2m. Sabe-se que 1000m deste mesmo tipo de corda tem 1,5kg de massa. Calcule a freqüência do terceiro modo de vibração desta corda. R:606,2Hz 7. Numa certa guitarra, a corda si tem o comprimento de 60 cm. A fundamental vibra a 247 Hz. a) qual a velocidade das ondas transversais na corda? V = λ.×f V = 247×0,6 = 148,2 m/s b) se a densidade linear de massa for de 0,01 g/cm, qual a tensão na corda afinada? V = ( f/ u ) ^1/2 F= ? U= 0,01 g/cm F = u × v² F = 1000×146,2 F = 148200 N 8. A função de onda y(x,t) de uma certa onda estacionária numa corda fixa nas duas pontas é y(x,t)=(0,05m)sem(2,5m ^-1x)cos(500s^-1t). a) quais as velocidades e as amplitudes de duas ondas caminhantes que, superpostas, formam esta onda estacionária? V = w×k V = 500×2,5 = 1250 m/s A = 0,05m b) qual a distância entre os nós sucessivos na corda vibrante? ∆x = λ/2 = 1,26 λ = 2pi/k λ = 2,5m c) qual o menor comprimento possível na corda? Se for do primeiro harmônico: L = λ / 2 L = 1,26 / 2 = 0,63 m ou 63 cm 9. Em uma experiência de demonstração, uma corda cuja densidade linear (0,080 kg/m) tem uma de suas extremidades presa a um bloco B cuja massa é igual a 0,80 kg. O bloco B repousa sobre uma mola ideal de constante elástica k = 200 N/m. A outra extremidade da corda passa por uma roldana ideal e é presa a um bloco C de massa igual a 0,20 kg, conforme ilustra a figura. Considerando o sistema inicialmente em repouso, deixa-se uma arruela A de massa igual a 0,20 kg cair sobre o bloco B, estando a uma altura igual a 0,80 m deste. A arruela adere ao bloco B e, juntos, passam a executar MHS na direção vertical. Desprezando que o peso da corda não influencia o MHS e desprezando qualquer atrito, calcule: (considere g=10m/s2) Imagem:Exerc-escola_naval.JPG a) a amplitude do MHS; b) a frequência do MHS; c) a equação da onda progressiva que se propaga na corda; d) a distância entre dois nós, se nessas condições uma onda estacionária se forma na corda. (Questão da Escola Naval-RJ) by Marlon Marchi - 1/10/06 Solução: a)10 m/s2, h = 0,8 m A energia mecânica da arruela A Antes e Depois é a mesma: Em_A = Em_D m_A.g.h = \frac{m_A.v_a^2}{2} v_a^2 = 2.g.h v_a = 4,0 m/s Quantidade de Movimento Antes e Depois é igual: Q_A = Q_D m_A.v_a = (m_A+m_B).v v = \frac{m_A.v_a}{m_A+m_B} v = 0,8 m/s A energia mecânica Antes e Depois na mola deformada é a mesma: Em_A = Em_D \frac{m.v^2}{2}+m.g.\Delta_x = \frac{k.\Delta_x^2}{2} \Delta_x = 0,125 m , valor da amplitude b) f = \frac{1}{2.\pi}.\sqrt{\frac{k}{m}} f = \frac{1}{2.\pi}.\sqrt{\frac{200}{1}} f = 2,25 Hz c) y = A.sen(k.x-w.t) v = \sqrt{\frac{T}{u}} = \sqrt{\frac{m_C.g}{u}} = \sqrt{\frac{2}{0,08}} v = 5 m/s k = \frac{2.\pi.f}{v} k = \frac{2.\pi.2,25}{5} k = 2,82 w = 2.\pi.f w = 14,14 rad/s Portanto a equação da onda é: y = 0,125.sen(2,82.x-14,14.t) d) v = C.f , considere C o comprimento de onda C = \frac{5}{2,25} C = 2,22 m A distância entre nós é NN = \frac{C}{2} NN = 1,11 m Ondas longitudinais Intensidade do som 01) Um refletor parabólico, que tem um raio de abertura circular de 0,60m, é usado para focalizar sons. Se a energia for liberada do foco para o ouvido de um detetive, através de um tubo de diâmetro 0,5cm com 10% de eficiência, a que distância uma conversa poderá ser ouvida de modo claro ? (Considere o nível de som de uma conversa como sendo de 30dB a 1,0m da fonte, considerada puntual, e o mínimo para escuda com 10dB) (adaptado de Bib.01) R:759m sol: 1o) Determine a potência da fonte (a boca de um dos que conversam): B = 10.log \frac{I}{Io} 30 = 10.log \frac{I}{10^{-12}} 3 = log I + 12 log I = -9 I = 10-9W/m2 ............................................ I = \frac{P}{A} :: P = A.I P = 4 \pi .12.10-9 P = 4 \pi .10-9 W 2o) Determine a potência que deve chegar aos ouvidos do detetive: B = 10.log \frac{I}{Io} 10 = 10.log \frac{I}{10^{-12}} 1 = log I + 12 log I = -11 I = 10-11W/m2 ..................................................... I = \frac{P}{A} :: P = A.I P = 4 \pi .0,00252.10-11 P = 1,9635.10-16 W 3o) Como o rendimento é 10%, a potência que deve chegar ao refletor parabólico é: \eta = \frac{Pu}{P} :: 0,10 = \frac{Pu}{P} :: P = 10.Pu P = 10.1,9635.10-16 W P = 1,9635.10-15 W E a intensidade é I = \frac{P}{A} = \frac{1,9635.10^{-15}}{1,131} = 1,736.10^{-15} W/m^2 (A = \pi .r2 = 3,1416.0,62 = 1,131 m2) 4o) Se uma fonte de potência 4.pi.10-9W tem esta intensidade a uma distância "d", para sabermos "d" basta isolarmo-lo em: : I = \frac{P}{4\pi.d^2} : d = \sqrt{\frac{4\pi.10^{-9}}{4\pi.1,736.10^{-15}}} d = 759 m Batimento 5-Dois tubos sonoros a e b emitem son simultâneos de mesma alplitude, de frequências fa=150 Hz e fb=155 Hz, respetivamente. a) Calcule a frequência do batimento do som ouvido por um observador que se encontra próximo aos tubos e em repouso em relação aos mesmos. b) Calcule a velocidade que o tubo b deve possuir para eliminar a frequência do batimento calculada no item a) e, especifique o sentido desse movimento em relação ao observador. (Questão do ITA) by Marlon Marchi - 10/10/06 Solução: a) A frequência do batimento é calculada por: f = |fa - fb| = |150-155| = 5 Hz b) Para eliminar a frequência do batimento, o observador precisa receber o som emitido pelo tubo b com frequência aparente: fb´ = fa = 150 Hz. Do efeito Doppler: \frac{fb´}{fb} = \frac{c-v_o}{c-vb} \frac{150}{155} = \frac{300-0}{300-vb} vb = -10 m/s O tubo b deve se afastar do observador com uma velocidade de módulo 10 m/s. Efeito Doppler 1)Um jato super sonico voa paralelamente ao solo plano e horizontalmente com velocidade constante de 425 m/s.um observador, em relação ao solo e em repouso,ouve um ruido produzido pelo aviao 12s depois de este ter passado pelavertical daquele.Qual a altitude do jato?(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: Apos montar a situação encontramos senx=340/425=0,8 e senx=raiz(H.H - (340t)(340t))/H = 0,8 resolvendo o sistema encontramos H=6800 m 2)Um som tem a frequencia de 340Hz. a)qual é seu comprimento de onda no ar? b)E na agua? (contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: a)c=v/f=340/340=1,00m b)c=v/f=1445/340=4,25m 3}O menor comprimento de onda produzido por uma morcego é de aproximadamente 0,33cm.Qual a maior frequencia que um morcego pode emitir?(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: f=v/c=330/0,0033=100000Hz 4)Uma pequena lampada,de potencia 100w, emite luz que se propaga num meio homogeneo.Qual a intensidade luminosa a 2 m da lampada?(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: I=P/A I=100/4(pi)4=6,25/pi W/m2 5)Duas fontes de frequencia proximas dao origem ao fenomeno de batimento.Em 6s, ouvem-se 18 batimentos.Se uma fonte vibra com 500Hz,qual a frequencia de vibração da outra?(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: f=n/t f=18Bat/6s f=3Hz Entao a outra pode ter frequencia de 497Hz ou 503Hz 6)Uma corda de violão,com 50cm de comprimento e 5 gramas de massa, esta tensa sob a ação de uma força de 400N.Qual a frequencia do som fundamental?(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: f=n/2L*Raiz(F/p) sendo p=m/L=5/50=0,1g/cm f=1/100*Raiz(4.(dez elevado a oitava))=200Hz 7)A frequência do som fundamental emitido por um tubo fechado é 100Hz.Pode esse tubo emitir som com frequencia igual a 400Hz?(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: Não, pois a frequencia de 400Hz é 4 vezes maior que o fundamental.Entao esse som corresponde ao quarto Harmonico, e como um tubo fechado não pode emitir harmonico par entao não pode emitir som com frequencia de 400Hz. 8)Um tubo sonoro aberto emite seu quarto harmonico com frequencia igual a 800Hz.Qual o comprimento de onda?(v=340m/s)(contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: f=nv/2L 800=4*340/2L L=0,85m 9)Uma fonte emite um som de frequencia igual a 1200Hz.Calcular a frequencia percebida por um observador na seguinte situação: -fonte em repouso;observador movendo-se em direção à fonte com velocidade de 66m/s (contribuição de Luiz Fernando Ortega) Resolução: fo=f(V+Vo)/(V+Vf) fo=396*(1200)/330 fo=1440Hz